The Fangs of Night
by Lady Red Lips
Summary: A vampiress is convinced that Duo is the reincarnation of her long dead son and is bent on having him. It's a shame he goes against her and pulls himself in a world of pain, torture, and death. This sadistic vampiress will get what she wants. Plz rr


_The Fangs of Night_

_By: The Fangs of Night_

_Author's Note: The story idea that spawned my current Penname._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, as much as I wish I did. The idea of this story belongs to me and all the characters that are not a part of the Gundam Wing series are mine and belong to me as well. Hope you enjoy, and if not…oh well._

_Disclaimer Pt.2: I'm a fag hag and a yaoi (and yuri) lover as well, but Gundam Wing yaoi is something that I abhor, detest, loathe, and all out despise with a fiery passion that burns in the deepest of Hells. There will be no yaoi or shounen-ai in this story, the closest thing you'll get to that is tragic and desperation among friends. If that bothers you, leave. _

_The following will appear throughout the story:_

_Foul language_

_Crude humor_

_Innuendoes_

_Graphic violence_

_Graphic imagery_

_Sexual Content_

_Blood_

_Vampires_

_Tragedy_

_Torture_

_Death_

_If any of the following bothers you in any way, please click the back button now and find a story that best suits your liking. If any of you are still reading and are interested, get ready for a ride._

_Btw, the point of view changes throughout._

_Xyza's P.O.V._

_Prologue_

You get used to it, after a while. I mean, some people pull a "but I'm a monster!" and others get cocky. There are few who embrace it, but are hesitant. Ha, not me. I embraced it and never regretted it. I never said I went looking for it, because that's stupidity.

I'll admit that I couldn't believe that it happened to me. Me? I was set to die anyway, the Plague had taken my family and my baby from me, so what did I gain from living any longer? I was waiting for death…I had given up and actually wanted to die. My husband would have hit me for it if he heard that, but he died long before I ever thought that. I loved my family, especially my baby…he was going to grow up to be a great fighter. I know he would be, but he was taken before he could hold a sword.

But since being bitten, I have waited and searched for years. I have waited near or past 700 years, until I found him. I was at a "club", as they had called it. And luckily I had adjusted to the fashion styles of particular individuals of the time and fit in perfectly. To be quite blunt, I was looking for my next victim. I don't take just anybody, like some others might. I like to seduce my victims, lure them into a sense of security…and then strike. So not only am I getting my provisions to live (if 'living' is what I can call it), but I get some fun out of it.

Pardons for digressing, as I was saying… This club had different colored lights that hung from the ceiling blinking, flashing, and rotating with the never ceasing beat of the music. All of the human bodies gathered in tight groups and danced and danced, like nothing was bothering them. Oh, you could smell their blood moving through their veins and hear their hearts beating. It was intoxicating, and I knew I could not have been the only of my kind there; it was too much blood to pass up.

I sat along the bar, or whatever it is, and looked carefully at each individual face. I focused on each and could see their thoughts. Many of them had been hoping to get "laid", as I suppose is the term. But then I found one human, a girl who could not have been more than 18; she was beautiful. Brown hair that hung just below her thrice pierced ears, deep-set brown eyes layered in dark eye-shadow, plump red lips, pierced twice on the bottom lip, pale skin littered with tattoos of a dark nature, and dressed in a black fishnet sweater with a red corset underneath and a short black leather skirt accompanied with knee-high leather boots. Mind you, some of these terms I have become acquainted with and even wear, and others I am still slightly new to. Fishnet? Why would anyone want to wear something that was used to catch fish?

She looked like the common time whore. But Gods! – she was beautiful. I had decided that night to make her my slave, apprentice, and play toy. So, I got up and had moved stealthily through the crowds of people, as I did so, I had noticed some others moving from their corners and inconspicuously did as I had done, each moving to our targets. As I approached this Goddess, I caught her eye and I held her gaze, so I began to hypnotize her. I got to her and bent down and whispered in her ear, asking if she'd like to come with me. She smiled and nodded and I grabbed her hand and led her out. As I had reached the door, something caught the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw him.

He had deep, but bright blue eyes and a soft smile. His long brown hair was tied in a braid and he stood casually, holding a bottle of beer and talking with a few ladies his age, I'd estimate around 24. He glanced over and there was a moment in which both of our minds went blank and we stood in awe of each other. It was broken when one of his lady friends asked him to a dance and he smiled and went along with her. So I continued to leave with my prey, whose name turned out to be Fauna.

It was his very image that night that was forever etched into my mind. I knew from the moment that I had looked into his eyes and his mind, that he was the reincarnation of my long dead son.

_Author's Note: I apologize for the ugh…stupid prologue. If you like it, review me( 1 – 10, 10 being AWESOME). If not, give me some critique, but don't be an ass. Tell me whether or not I should continue, alright? If I can get past 5 reviews, then chapter 1 will be up shortly, but if there's less, well then…I'll take my time. Later._

_Fangs_


End file.
